


Forbidden

by Gleeker1985, Maddy_Rose



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: FTM, Intersex, Multi, Music teacher Blaine, Secret Relationship, Stepdad, Stepdad!Blaine, Stepson, Stepson!Kurt, Trans Kurt, Transgender, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kurt, Underage!Kurt, ftm kurt, ftm!Kurt, intersex kurt, stepdad blaine, stepson kurt, teacher!Blaine, transgender!Kurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6235831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleeker1985/pseuds/Gleeker1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddy_Rose/pseuds/Maddy_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine Anderson has never been married, never had kids and never left Ohio. But then, he meets the love of his life. Sweet, kind, caring Elizabeth Hummel. </p><p>What happens when he meets her son, 16 year old Kurt Hummel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gleeker1985](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleeker1985/gifts).



>   Blaine was nervous. He had been dating this beautiful woman for quite a while and he really liked Elizabeth. He had recently proposed to her, and she had said yes, but that he would need to meet her son, so he agreed and was currently outside the restaurant where they were supposed to meet, calming himself down.  
>  Kurt was pissed to say the least. Not only had his mom gone behind his back to date some guy, she hadn't told him about the engagement. He was fuming but put on a happy face as Elizabeth drove them to Breadstix and parked the car.  
>  Elizabeth climbed out of the car, spotting Blaine. She smiled and walked over, kissing him softly.  
>  He smiled when he saw her, immediately accepting and returning the kiss. "Hello there beautiful." He said with a warm smile, before he took a deep breath, before preparing himself to turn and greet Kurt.  
>  She smiled. "Just a word of warning, he's been quiet off lately. I don't know what it is. He won't talk much anymore.." She said and held his hand and Kurt got out of the car. He was wearing loose jeans and a shirt that he purposely wore a little big, hanging off of his shoulder slightly, with black DMs and his hair perfectly done. He had his nose buried in his phone as he walked over.  
>  Blaine swallowed when he had caught sight of him, he was beautiful. He didn't think he'd seen a young man that looked so lovely. "Hello Kurt." He greeted softly.  
>  Kurt nodded slightly, not looking up.  
>  "Kurt." Elizabeth warned.  
>  "Okay. Okay. I'm just texting Mercedes about our duet..." He said softly and looked up, putting his phone away. "You must be her boyfriend."  
>  Blaine felt like he'd just been slapped when those eyes met his. "Yes I'm Blaine." He said softly, his hand held out to shake Kurt's. "Your mother has said so much about you I'm glad to finally meet you." Kurt flinched when Blaine held out his hand.  
>  Elizabeth looked at Blaine, hoping he'd seen that too. Blaine frowned softly. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, not having meant to scare him.  
>  "Yeah. Fine." He shrugged it off.  
>  "Come on. Let's go inside." Elizabeth smiled, linking arms with Blaine and walking inside. "See what I mean? And I bet you he'll order something and pick at it." She whispered as Kurt trailed along. "Relax. You're doing great." She added, kissing Blaine's cheek.  
>  Blaine watched him softly. "So your mom says you're in show choir right?" He asked with a smile. "What do you sing?" He asked softly.  
>  Kurt shrugged. "Songs.." He said looking at the ground, half expecting to be slushed or hit.  
>  Blaine gently stopped and moved in front of him, gently crouching. "Do I make you upset? Being with your mom?" He asked softly.  
>  Kurt moved away. "I don't care who she's with. As long as she's happy."  
>  "Then will you tell me what's bothering you?" He asked gently. "Maybe I can help." Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>  Elizabeth sighed softly and held Blaine's hand. "How about we all get a starter and maybe a pizza to share?" She asked, trying to change the subject. "We'll have to get a big one because you can eat a hole one in 15 minutes." She giggled and kissed Blaine's cheek.  
>  Blaine chuckled softly, squeezing her hand back gently. "Hey no trying to fatten me up, but pizza sounds great. What would you like for an appetizer Kurt?"  
>  Kurt wasn't listening, mind far off.  
>  Elizabeth didn't seem to notice. "You'd be cute with a bit of pudge."  
>  Blaine chuckled and shook his head. "You just don't want anyone else to eye me." He said with a fond smile, before gently placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Kurt?"  
>  Kurt jumped and pulled away. "Yeah..?"  
>  "What kind of appetizer would you like?" Blaine asked again gently, a small smile for Kurt on his lips.  
>  Kurt shrugged. "Doesn't matter to me.."  
>  Elizabeth put her head on Blaine's shoulder, trying to think of what to say. Blaine hid the slight fall of his smile and nodded. "Alright then." He said quietly, his arm gently going around her waist to comfort her.  
>  "How about some.. Um.." She started, going over the menu.  
>  "It doesn't matter mom. I'm not feeling to hungry. Mercedes and I went out for coffee earlier and are there so I'm not too hungry."  
>  Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Too full for pizza or breadsticks?" He asked in surprise at the idea.  
>  Kurt shrugged.  
>  "Come on Kurt. You don't have to get a starter but I do expect you to eat the pizza." Elizabeth said softly. Kurt opened his mouth to protest. "No Kurt I know you're on a diet but it's okay to have things once in a while."  
>  Blaine gently rubbed her back. "They have salads too. You could get a grilled chicken salad if that's more your taste."  
>  "He's vegetarian as of last week." She said softly.  
>  "Only for three weeks. Then vegan. Then no gluten. Then no carbs and I should be down to my goal weight."  
>  Blaine nodded. "Well how about a Cobb salad then? It has other things for protein like eggs if you like those." He suggested  
>  He shrugged.  
>  A waiter came over. "Hello. Can I take your order?"  
>  Blaine smiled and greeted the waiter ordering a pizza and some breadsticks for him and Elizabeth, before turning to Kurt. "What do you think? Cobb salad no chicken and low fat dressing?" He asked gently trying to compromise  
>  "I.. I don't.. Don't know.." He said, panicking a little and feeling under pressure.  
>  "He'll have a side of salad and can share our pizza." Elizabeth cut in, knowing he struggled with decisions.  
>  Blaine sighed and nodded, already feeling like everything was going wrong, letting her order. She smiled a little. "Back in a minute." She said and got up, walking to the toilet.  
>  Blaine turned to Kurt. "I guess I keep messing everything up huh?" He said softly. "I'm sorry."  
>  "You aren't messing anything up. Why do you think that..?"  
>  "Well you don't seem to like me much and I can't even seem to be able to help you." He said softly.  
>  "I don't know you. And I don't need help. I can't like you if I don't know you. You aren't.. You're not too bad." He shrugged. "But you have to know that she is my everything and if you hurt her I will saw your balls off with a bread knife, stuff them down your throat and watch you choke." He said, pulling his phone out. "Other than that, we're cool."  
>  Blaine laughed softly. "Well thank you for that beautiful mental image." He joked. "But I really do care about her." He said softly. "I want to make her and you both happy. And okay then what do you want to know about me?" He asked.  
>  Kurt shrugged. "What do you do..? Like your j-job?"  
>  He smiled a bit. "I'm actually a music teacher. I coach glee club and on the side I give music lessons from home."  
>  Kurt nodded slightly. "She said you don't have kids. Have you been married..?"  
>  He shook his head. "I have not. I guess I was just waiting for the right person. I dedicated a lot of my life to my job and I didn't think that would be fair for a relationship."  
>  Kurt nodded softly. "H-How about-"  
>  "Oh my god. The fag is on a date!" A broad shouldered guy said and walked over to their table with two friends. "Trying to spread your fairy dust?"  
>  "N-n-no. I'm sorry." He stuttered.  
>  "Save it. You're disgusting and wrong." He snarled and pushed Kurt off of his seat. "Better not see you here again." The guys left, leaving Kurt on the floor, shaking.  
>  Blaine's eyes widened, and he quickly went over, kneeling beside Kurt, before gently helping him up. "Oh my god are you okay?" He asked as he helped him. "Who the hell were they?!" He said looking about ready to storm after them.  
>  "I'm f-fine. I .. I've never met them.." He lied, sitting in his seat again.  
>  Blaine shook his head. "Kurt are you gay?" He asked gently, no judgement at all in his voice.  
>  "No." He said firmly.  
>  He shrugged. "Okay. There's nothing wrong with it even if you were." He said softly. "Some of my best friends are. Now what were you going to ask me before those meatheads came?" He asked with a small smile.  
>  "Doesn't matter.." He muttered.  
>  Elizabeth came back, smiling. "Hey. Everything alright?" She asked and sat with Blaine.  
>  "Yes."  
>  Blaine smiled. "We were just getting to know each other that's all."  
>  She smiled. "I'm glad."  
>  The waiter came over, giving them their drinks and starters.  
>  Blaine smiled a bit over at Kurt. "I'd like to see your duet. I bet you'll be really good."  
>  Kurt shook his head. "I'm quitting anyway." He muttered.  
>  "What? Why? You love glee! You've always wanted to be a performer!"  
>  "Kurt you should never give up. No matter how hard it may seem. Don't let anyone stop you. My father told me I was worthless and would never amount to anything, because I told him I was going to pursue a career in the arts. I did it anyway and I'm all the more happier for it." He said softly.  
>  "But you don't know. You might have been an amazing English teacher. Fallen in love early, had kids, whatever other shit people want, and been happy. You don't know:" he shrugged.  
>  "But I wouldn't have been true to my myself if I settled. You should never let anyone make you settle." He said softly.  
>  Kurt shrugged at sipped on his water. The waiter brought brought over their pizza, placing in their table.  
>  Blaine smiled and nodded his thanks to the waiter, before serving everyone a piece.  
>  After they'd finished Blaine spoke up. "To our growing unit." He said holding up his glass for a toast.  
>  Kurt eyed him but didn't move.  
>  Elizabeth smiled. "And to our relationship." She smiled, clinking their glasses together softly, kissing him.  
>  He smiled and kissed her back before feeling a bit disappointed at Kurt's lack of participation.  
>  She titled her head slightly. "It's okay." She whispered. "He's been like this a few weeks.."  
>  He pulled out a card with his number. "Here Kurt. Keep this and if you need anything call me okay?" He said before kissing Elizabeth's cheek. "I better get going and get those lesson plans prepared." He said softly. "It was great meeting you Kurt." He said sincerely  
>  Kurt took the card slowly.  
>  Elizabeth smiled. "Before you go. I have a question. Well, Kurt and I have been thinking about moving to a bigger house now I'm working more so he won't have to live in the basement. And I thought, maybe you'd move with us? We'd have two incomes and could get a really pretty and bigger house. So, will you move with us?"  
>  "What?" Kurt said, looking up from the card. 


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine looked shocked and smiled. "I'd love that, but I want Kurt and you to talk about it first." He said gently. "I'd be happy too but I don't want to make you or Kurt uncomfortable."  
Elizabeth looked over at Kurt.   
He shrugged. "Seems nice enough. And if you marry him and he screws you over we can pay for the house with his money when I kill him and make it look like suicide."  
Blaine chuckled softly and offered his hand to shake, this time keeping it a bit further away so as not to make him flinch. "Deal. Shake on it?"  
Kurt didn't take his hand. "I'm serious."  
"I believe you." He said gently. "I don't want to hurt anyone." He said softly  
"Good. Then we don't need to make a deal.." He said softly.   
Elizabeth smiled a little. "Okay. Well how about Saturday we go looking for houses?" She asked.  
Blaine nodded. "Works for me. What do you think? Does that work for you Kurt?"  
Kurt shrugged. "Guess I'll meet Sam on Sunday instead."   
Elizabeth beamed. "Oh great! It's settled. I'm not working tomorrow so I'll spend all tomorrow looking online and calling around then we can go the next day. As soon as we've found the right one we should move in." She smiled. "I'm so excited. Finally have a complete family." She kissed Blaine softly, grinning.   
"We had one with dad." Kurt snapped without thinking.   
Blaine's smile fell a bit and he sighed softly. "Kurt I'm not trying to replace anyone." He said softly. "And I'd like if you came with us to help us pick a house you like too."  
"You won't replace anyone." He said and stood up. "I'm going to sam's." He said and left.   
Elizabeth sighed. "At least he's talking now.." She said softly. "He'll be fine. After everything with his father he's reluctant to let anyone into his life. But I know that you're good for him. Just give him a chance. Maybe you can take him out and bond with him." She said softly.  
He nodded. "I'd like that. I just wish I knew how to get through to him." He said softly, running a hand through his tamed Curls.   
She nodded softly and held his hand. "Me too. Maybe you can take him shopping. I can give you some money and you can spend some time together."  
He nodded. "Okay." He said with a small smile, kissing her softly.  
She smiled softly. "I love you." She kissed him again. "Hey, if Kurt's not coming home.. That means we can.."  
Blaine grinned a bit. "Why Lizzy are you propositioning me?" He smirked and kissed her nose. "Not very lady like." He teased  
"Maybe I don't want to be lady like.." She giggled. "Come on." She said, leaving money for their dinner. "Let's get home."  
He grinned and playfully ran her out to the car, opening the door for her, ushering her inside as he hurriedly got them back home  
She giggled as she fumbled with the keys to unlock the door and drag him in.Blaine gently pinned her against the wall kissing her deeply. She moaned softly into the kiss.   
There was another noise but it wasn't from her. Then another moan.   
"Shit... Kurt's downstairs."  
Blaine's eyes widened a bit, and he flushed. "Oh..well perhaps I should go then..?"  
"If you want.." She said softly, looking down. "We still could but he's here.."  
He gently tipped her chin up, kissing her softly and slowly, pulling her close.  
She smiled softly. "Is that a no?"  
"It's not a no..parents have been doing that for years." He chuckled.   
"Then take me upstairs." She smiled and started walking, taking her coat and cardigan off as she walked.  
Blaine grinned and chased after her, shedding his coat, beginning to undo his tie with a playful smirk.   
She giggled slightly, running upstairs and into her bedroom, stripping off and hiding under the covers.  
Blaine shrugged off his shirt and began to undo his pants before shedding his shirt, slowly crawling up the bed toward her with a playful gleam in his eyes.  
There was a loud moan from the basement as someone came.   
Elizabeth grimaced. "He's too young for that." She said, kissing him softly.  
Blaine flushed a bit at the sound. "What..do you want to do then?"  
"I.. It sounds like he's .. Finishing up. So he'll be quiet for the rest of the night. And as long as we aren't too loud.. But you don't have to if it makes you uncomfortable."  
Blaine kissed her cheek softly. "Well as he's your son I think it would be a bit more awkward for you darling." He said gently  
"Is a little.." She said softly. "Why is it so much harder now that we're older? It used to be so easy to fool around." She groaned. "And I mean why is it harder to find a moment to. Not why are you harder." She smirked slightly.  
He laughed and shook his head, before winking and slid himself down the bed, playfully kissing along her abdomen and thighs. "Then let me distract you."  
She moaned. "As you please." She said, biting her lip.  
He smiled and slowly made his way between her legs, nosing at her inner thigh, before slowly parting her nether lips, letting his breath ghost over her teasingly, before softly tracing her folds with a finger, his tongue darting out to flick against her clit.   
She inhaled a shaky breath, biting her lip still and starting to grip on to the sheets.  
He smirked up at her, his eyes locking on hers before he began to work two fingers slowly inside her, his lips gently wrapping around her clit, sucking and massaging his tongue over it.   
She let out a high pitched moan, gripping onto Blaine's curls, freeing them for the gel.   
Blaine moaned softly into her, continuing to work her over, speeding up his fingers a bit as he went, wanting to bring her slowly to the edge before stopping  
She whimpered, trying to reach down and finish herself off. "Blaine.."  
He smirked and flipped her so she was on her stomach, and he began kissing along her spine. "Grip the headboard." He instructed  
She nodded and tightened her fingers around the head board.  
He smirked, before he slid a condom on after fishing around for a moment for it, teasingly rubbing himself against her opening. "Do you want me?" He purred into her ear  
She nodded. "So much. Fuck Blaine. Please." She begged.  
Blaine smirked, before thrusting hard and fast inside her in one smooth thrust.  
...  
She curled into him, kissing his chest. "I don't think I've ever had sex that good."  
He chuckled softly, kissing her hair, wrapping his arms around her. "Mm even when we make love?"  
"Best sex. But our making love is a lot better. Just because it's us and just about our love."  
He smiled and pulled the sheets up a bit. "Mm agreed." He said softly.   
"Good night love." She smiled and slowly fell asleep after a few minutes.   
Blaine watched her as she slept, running his fingers through her hair fondly, smiling softly.  
Kurt went upstairs from his room into the living room. He sat on the sofa, after ushering his friend to the door, with a photos album.  
Blaine quietly got out of the bed, throwing on his boxers and shirt, before slipping his slacks back on, quietly leaving her sleeping while he headed out of the room. "Kurt?" He called out softly.  
"If you're going to fuck my mom can you give me a warning so my friend doesn't almost see you? Ir leave a tie on the door or something." He said, trying to hide the album.  
He chuckled. "Look who's talking sir. We walked in to hearing mysterious noises." He smirked raising an eyebrow.  
"It's nothing new. I'm almost 16 I can fuck if I want to. You on the other hand are almost 40 and have scarred my friend."  
He laughed and shook his head. "well that's what you get for sneaking boys over."  
He glared. "Why would I be sneaking /boys/ over. I could be into girls for all you know. You shouldn't be so judgmental."  
"well the moans we heard didn't sound like a girl. And like I said there's nothing to be ashamed of either way." He said gently.  
"I find that extremely offensive." He said and stormed into the kitchen with the album.  
Blaine sighed. "I'm not trying to offend you, but you seem so defensive about it, and there's nothing to be offended about or defensive." He said gently. "I'm not here to judge you."  
Kurt kept his back to Blaine. "Everyone else is. So what makes you any different?"  
"Because I have lots of gay friends and I don't care who sleeps with who. I think love is love and it doesn't matter who you fall in love with." He said sincerely  
"I find that hard to believe.." He said, looking at the ground.  
Blaine's eyes softened. "I went to an all boys school with a no bullying tolerance policy. I was roomed with a couple of gay guys and I was in their glee club, being in the glee club was full of them." He chuckled  
"Well I'm the only out "gay guy"in Ohio." He said with inverted commas "And if you didn't know, Ohio is the most homophobic state there is."  
Blaine softly rested his hand on his shoulder. "Well I grew up in Westerville I know. Just know that you're not alone and that I have no problems with you coming to me if you have any trouble okay?" He said softly. "Now can I see that book with you?"  
Kurt reluctantly gave it up. He was close to tears after Blaine offering his help, something he'd never known. He gave it to Blaine. "It's a.. Photo album. Of me and my.. Dad." He sniffed.  
Blaine gently rubbed his back. "Want to sit and look at it with me? You can tell me all those good memories of him." He said with a small smile  
Kurt shook his head. "I should go.. I'll see you later." He said, walking out with tears rolling down his cheeks. He left the album there for Blaine.  
Blaine sighed and sat on the couch. He was glad he got Kurt to open up to him, but he still wished he knew what to do to help, but he couldn't help but smile a bit when he saw a baby picture of Kurt. Kurt looked nothing like his dad but looked so much like Elizabeth. All of the pictures of him as a baby were of him in pink baby grows, with teddies and being held by his parents in diapers. Blaine smiled a bit, before going to the room he knew to be Kurt's, before gently knocking on the door. "Kurt? I brought you the photo album."  
Kurt was curled up in his bed sobbing. He had a picture of him and his dad for years ago on his bedside table and was clutching it to his chest, sobbing.  
Blaine softly opened the door, before his heart broke when he saw Kurt, and he quietly sat beside him, gently resting his hand on his back, rubbing it gently, not saying anything  
Kurt just sobbed. His body was shaking and he curled in on himself more. "It's... M-M-my fault he-e l-l-le-eft."  
Blaine gently gathered him into his arms. "hey...hey shh why would he leave because of you?"  
"He... I'm.." He sobbed onto his shoulder. Kurt didn't normally let people into his life but Blaine caught him with his guard down. "S-S-said I wanted to b-be a bo-oy. He.. Started h-h-h-hitting me.."  
Blaine rocked him gently, resting his head on his. "Hey there's nothing wrong with you wanting to be comfortable with everything about yourself."  
Kurt sobbed. "There is. I'm wrong. In disgusting. and it's all my fault."  
"Hey stop." He said softly. "You're anything but disgusting. You're a beautiful young man." Blaine said wiping his tears away  
"I hate myself. And everyone hates me." He sniffed.  
"Well you shouldn't. I don't hate you."  
He said gently thumbing away his tears. "And I'm happy you're part of my family."  
Kurt sobbed. "Just.. Go fuck my mom or something. Thanks.." He said, pulling away  
Blaine gently tightened his hold. "Hey don't be like that." He said softly, rubbing his back. "Just let yourself be cared for." Kurt didn't respond, only closed his eyes. He smiled and stroked his hair. "You're okay I have you." He murmured, having always wanted to be a father and taking his chance whilst he could. Kurt sobbed slightly for a while before finally falling asleep in Blaine's arms, exhausted.  
Blaine stayed and held him, wanting to offer comfort to the boy, before falling asleep himself, having been exhausted from his earlier activities and the emotions of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt woke in the morning. After having a night terror he woke up screaming.  
Blaine jumped a bit, before jolting awake, still slightly disoriented. "Kurt?! Kurt are you okay?!" He asked his heart pounding. Kurt's heart was racing, his breathing heavy. He nodded slightly, not even noticing how fast Blaine must have run down the stairs if he slept in him moms room..  
Blaine gently pulled him back down, rubbing his back. "You're okay. It was just a bad dream."  
Kurt nodded, wiping away a few tears and pulling away slowly.   
Elizabeth ran downstairs. "Kurt you're okay it was just-" she said, before seeing Blaine. "Were you already up?" She asked softly.  
Blaine smiled a bit. "We were talking earlier and I guess we just nodded off and he woke up screaming so I was right here." He said holding out a hand to her.  
She nodded slightly and took his hand.   
Kurt was still clinging onto him. After talking with Blaine, he felt more comfortable and let his guard down. His guard didn't seem to be coming back up. He smiled as he held Kurt close and felt his heart fill as he had his arms filled with a beautiful family that he had always wanted, kissing Elizabeth's cheek.   
Kurt pulled away and wiped his tears. "Better get ready for school." He muttered and walked into his bathroom, closing the door.   
Elizabeth smiled slightly. "You are so amazing, do you know that?"  
Blaine turned to her surprised. "I am?" He asked softly. "Why do you say that?"  
"Because he won't cry in front of anyone. He'll hardly touch anyone. He doesn't talk. He's always on edge. And you just,. Got through to him.."  
Blaine looked back at the door Kurt disappeared through and felt his heart skip a beat. "I'm glad then." He said softly  
She kissed him softly, lips parted. "I have to leave for work soon. I got a call saying they need me in, even though I don't work Friday's. So I should go and get dressed."  
He nodded. "Sure thing I should probably head home.." He said with a small smile, nipping softly on her lower lip.   
She smiled. "Okay. Well I'll see you tomorrow for house hunting then."  
He smiled and kissed her softly. "Okay. You get ready and I'll make sure he's okay." He promised  
She nodded. "You're such a good dad to him. you'll be good for our own kids one day." She smiled and left, heading off to get ready for work.  
Blaine couldn't hide his grin, before turning toward the bathroom, knocking softly. "I just wanted to check on you before I had to go. Are you okay?"  
"Fine." He said softly, almost finished with his skin routine.  
"Well okay. But really if any more punks bother you let me know. I know boxing tricks I can teach you."  
Kurt shrugged slightly. "Were you sleeping in my bed?"   
"I apparently fell asleep after you did, so I apologize if that bothered you. You just seemed to peaceful I didn't want to disturb you." He said gently.   
Kurt nodded slightly. "Doesn't. Just remember I'm 16 in 13 days and you're 40 in 13 days. There's a bit of an age gap." He joked.  
Blaine gasped. "Hey. No need to hit below the belt mister. I was am perfect gentleman."  
"24 years difference Blaine. Look, I know I'm beautiful but you're dating my mom." He said with a raised eyebrow and a small jokey smile. "She leaves in 20 minutes."  
Blaine smiled and shook his head. "Okay okay fine I'm going." He chuckled. "See you later and call if you need me okay? I mean it."  
"Whatever." He shrugged, picking out his outfit for the day.  
"Whatever." He shrugged, picking out his outfit for the day.  
Elizabeth pulled her top on and put her hair into a ponytail as Blaine walked in. "Things go okay?"  
"Not as well this morning but he's warmed up to me. Just doesn't want to think he needs to accept help." He said gently.   
"Not as well this morning but he's warmed up to me. Just doesn't want to think he needs to accept help." He said gently  
She nodded. "I'll talk to him. Are you working today?"  
"I'm actually not. If you'd like I can even pick Kurt up for you." He offered.   
She smiled. "That'd be great. I don't know if he's left glee club yet. So if he has he'll need picking up at 3, if not, 5. I won't be home until late."  
"Okay I will. Don't you worry your lovely head." He said with a smile  
She smiled. "I should go.."  
"You have a great day and don't worry about anything okay?" He said kissing her one last time, before seeing her off  
She left hesitantly, wanting to spend more time with him, but having to get to work. Kurt came upstairs when she'd left. He was in ridiculously tight blue jeans and a sweater that matched, with black oxfords and and ascot.  
Blaine swallowed when he saw him, his mouth suddenly feeling dry. "Wow..you look great." He said sincerely  
Kurt shrugged. "Didn't make much of an effort today. But thanks." He said and walked into the kitchen, grabbing two strawberries and eating them slowly.  
Blaine followed him downstairs and into the kitchen. "So if it's okay I'm gonna pick you up tonight since your mom will be working late, so when should I pick you up?"  
"I can walk.." He offered. "Don't you have work today?"  
"No I actually have today off from the office so." He smiled. "I don't mind."  
Kurt shrugged. "Me either.." He said softly.  
He smiled. "So 5 then?"  
"3. I'm quitting glee club."  
He sighed softly. "Don't let them force you to quit because of ignorance Kurt. If it's something you really love you should do it no matter what."  
"No one made me. I decided." He said and stood up. "I'm leaving."  
Blaine shook his head. "Let me take you. Come on."  
Kurt shrugged and grabbed him bag and phone. He was terrified of going to school, but trying not to show it.  
Blaine gently squeezed his shoulder. "You got this." He encouraged him.  
Kurt shrugged. He walked out to Blaine's car slowly, nose buried in his phone.  
Blaine sighed and kept the doors locked. "Kurt look at me." He said softly, but firmly.  
Kurt turned around, finishing up a text. "What?  
"What's going on?" He asked softly. "Are you worried about school?"  
"No.." He lied, looking down.  
Blaine gently wrapped him up into his arms. "Hey it's okay..if it's a problem we can always send you to Dalton in Westerville. They have the no bullying policy and everyone there is nice and accepting. And the glee club is considered cool."  
Kurt pulled away. "I'm fine." He said softly and turned away. "Can we go?"  
Blaine sighed. "Sure.." He said quietly, unlocking the doors silently  
"Thanks.." He said and climbed into the car, biting his lip.  
Blaine softly rested his hand on his knee. "You're gonna be okay. You're strong and you have me and your mom to support you."  
"I don't need support on anything. I'm fine." He said firmly.  
Blaine sighed. "Kurt did it not feel nice last night to open up? Let me know what you were feeling? Cry while being held?"  
Kurt didn't look at him. "Can we just go please? I'm going to be late."  
Blaine shook his head and just took off, not saying anything, heading toward the school  
Kurt opened the door when they parked. "Thanks Blaine." He said softly.   
"Oi fag! Who's that? Your boyfriend?"   
"He's my dad you Neanderthal!" He shouted without thinking.   
"So you're fucking your dad now? You kinky shit."  
Blaine stepped out of the car, a furious look on his face. "Well perhaps instead of worrying so much about who he's sleeping with you should be worrying about your own. Now if I hear any more comments or you cause any more trouble, I'll be glad to get the school board and your parents involved."  
"Oh look it's another gay." One mocked.   
Another, a taller one with short brown hair and a hard expression walked closer to Kurt. Kurt flinched and tried to move away. The guy whispered something in Kurt's ear and Kurt shook his head, looking scared.   
"Let's go." He said and led them away.   
Kurt took a deep breath.  
Blaine looked over at Kurt and immediately went over to him. "What did he say?" He asked trying to meet Kurt's eyes  
"Nothing." He said softly. "I should go.. Thanks for the lift."  
"Kurt this is serious." He said softly. "I need to know what's going on." He said. "And if you're in danger, which its obvious you are, something needs to be done."   
"Im fine Blaine. I appologise for calling you dad. I.. I wasn't thinking." He said and shouldered his bag. I'll see you at 3. Maybe we can go grocery shopping and cook dinner." He muttered   
Blaine shook his head. "It's okay kid." He said with a smile. "And we can but if you want me to pick you up at 5 I can and we can still do that." He said softly  
"No. 3 is okay." He said softly. "See you later." He said and started walking.  
Blaine sighed as he watched him, running a hand down his face.  
A couple of girls in cheerleading costumes walked past and whistled. "You are a sexy piece of ass." A Latina one said and walked off  
Blaine blushed and shook his head with a smile, before chuckling as he got into the car, driving off, going to book a couple of private lessons for the day, keeping his phone by him.


	4. Chapter 4

By the end of the day Kurt had changed twice from the stains of being slushied. He was just leaving his last lesson when a group of jocks cornered him and threw him face first into a dumpster, hitting his head and nose on the way down. They all laughed, taking his Alexander McQueen jacket and left.  
Blaine saw what had happened and quickly went up to him, snatching the jacket back. "It's not nice to take things you didn't buy." He growled as he locked eyes with him. "And unless you want to be in juvy I suggest you get the hell out of my sight." They all rolled their eyes and left, shouting slurs at Kurt. Blaine quickly ran over, helping Kurt out of the dumpster, keeping his arm around his waist. "Jesus are you hurt?!"  
"'M Fine.." He muttered, head spinning and nose bleeding.  
Blaine shook his head. "Come on we have to get you to the hospital." He said softly  
"I'm fine." He said again, grabbing his bag and starting to walk to Blaine's car.  
Blaine handed him his jacket. "Here." He said softly.  
"Thanks.." He said softly. He wiped at his nose and saw the blood. "Guess I'll be wearing a lot more concealer.."  
"Tell me how many fingers I'm holding up."  
"I didn't know you could have 9 fingers.." He said, squinting slightly.  
Blaine sighed and shook his head, helping him in the car, before taking him to the nearest urgent care to check his nose and head for any concussion.   
Kurt kept quiet, playing with his jacket and trying to pretend his head was fine.  
Blaine pulled up to the clinic, telling the doctor what happened so he would know what to look for, gently squeezing Kurt's hand for reassurance  
"We've known each other a day and already you're holding my hand. Mom has known me 16 years and doesn't."  
He smiled a bit. "Sorry. Does it bother you?"  
Kurt shrugged. "You're dating my mom. You're my.." He swallowed. "Stepdad.."  
He smiled more at that. "And I'm going to do my best to make sure you're safe and happy."  
"You aren't my dad. That's.. That's my dads job. Your job is to make mom happy.." He said, wincing at his head.  
"It's any parents job." He said softly. "And I'm not going to replace him, but that doesn't mean I can't care for you too."  
Kurt's nose started bleeding again. He tried to grab a tissue but his depth perception was way off and couldn't get them. "My head.."  
Blaine quickly grabbed him some tissues as he led him into the clinic. "Okay come on let's get you looked at buddy." He said softly  
Kurt kept close to Blaine, unable to walk very straight. "You.. You can't tell mom.."  
Blaine kept a steadying arm around him. "Why shouldn't she know?" He asked softly  
"It'll.. Worry her.. Don't need that." He said and sat down as soon as he got in.  
Blaine sighed. "What about the private school? It's the one I went too in Westerville, and it'll be safer there."  
Kurt shook his head. "I've only got two years left. And it's not that bad."  
Blaine looked at him with a snort. "A broken nose and likely a concussion. Of course it's not."  
"It's... It's not. .." He muttered, a little blood dripping from his nose, down his chin.  
"It's... It's not. .." He muttered, a little blood dripping from his nose, down his chin.  
Blaine leaned over and gently wiped the blood off, his fingers gently stroking through Kurt's hair as they waited for him to be called  
"What are you doing...?"  
"You had some blood you missed." He said softly.  
"No I mean with my hair.." He said softly.  
"I'm just running my fingers through it to comfort. Does it bother you?"  
"Feel like a cat.."  
Blaine laughed softly. "Well let's hope you have their nine lives then." He said gently massaging his fingers against his scalp  
Kurt nodded. "Meow." He said, acting a little different after he hit his head.  
He smiled a bit, chuckling, looking up as they were called. "that's us. Come on." He said softly  
Kurt too a couple of tries but managed to stand and walk with Blaine, stumbling a little.  
Blaine held him steady, trying not to show how concerned he was, looking up at the doctor. "Hi thank you for seeing us."  
Kurt rubbed his head, a bruise starting to form on the bridge of his nose and the corner of his head.  
Blaine explained everything that happened to the doctor of what he knew, letting the doctor know Kurt's symptoms as he was looked over  
"My head feels dizzy.." He muttered to Blaine.  
The doctor nodded. "You have a broken nose and severe concussion. We will need to keep close observation on him for the next couple of hours." The doctor informed them, Blaine gently squeezing Kurt's hand  
"Broken? But now it'll look funny forever." He whimpered.  
The doctor shook his head. "We'll set it and it will heal just fine."  
Kurt nodded softly. "Will it hurt?"  
The doctor nodded. "I'm not going to lie. It will. But it will be over quickly." Kurt nodded, trying to out in a brave face. Blaine gently rubbed his thumb along the back of his hand, and the doctor quickly went to work, setting the cartilage as quickly and carefully as he could. Kurt whimpered and winced but didn't let into the pain any more than that. The doctor nodded. "Very brave." He said with a smile.   
Blaine smiled a bit. "Yes he is."  
Kurt shrugged a little. "Does it look okay?"  
Blaine nodded. "Other then being swollen and bruised it looks just fine." He assured him  
Kurt nodded slightly. "Should,, go make dinner.."  
The doctor shook his head. "We still have that concussion to worry about mister."  
"It'll be fine. I can cook pasta.."  
Blaine shook his head. "We can still make it in time. You mom won't be home until late." Kurt sighed but shrugged. Blaine rubbed his back. "I know it sucks, but for now we need to make sure you're safe."  
Kurt nodded slightly, closing his eyes momentarily.  
The doctor stepped out and Blaine sat beside him, gently wrapping him up in his arms.  
"Where's he gone?" He asked, pulling away.  
"He just stepped out to fill out some paperwork."   
Kurt nodded slightly. "M'kay.. Okay.."  
"Are you okay? and I mean really."  
"Yup. I'm fine." He said softly.  
"I am.." He muttered.  
Blaine kneeled down to look into his eyes. "Kurt you're not okay. And that's okay. It's okay to need help or to be overwhelmed." He said gently.   
"I'm.. I'm fine. I've said I'm fine and.. I am.."   
Blaine reached up, before pulling him into a hug they way they had last night when Kurt was crying, feeling his heart breaking for the boy.   
Kurt tried not to cry. He really was trying his very best. But it just didn't work. He broke down into tears, sobbing into his shoulder.   
"I've got you I got you." He whispered, singing softly in his ear wanting to help soothe him. Kurt stayed like that for a few minutes before slowly calming down, almost falling asleep.  
Blaine gently ruffled his hair. "stay awake with me."  
"T-tired.." He yawned with a sniff.  
"I know but if you fall asleep it'll be bad." He said gently  
"Why..?" He asked, leaning into him.  
"You could go into a coma, and possibly other bad things." He said gently  
"But I'm tired.." He said, closing his eyes.  
Blaine gently patted his cheek. "Nope stay awake buddy."  
Kurt whined and groaned, trying to stay awake.  
Blaine smiled softly. "Sing for me?" He asked quietly  
Kurt shook his head. "No.."  
"Please? You've heard me sing. I want to hear you now."  
Kurt shook his head. "I don't sing."  
"You were in glee and your mother already told me." He chuckled  
"Well I don't sing anymore." He said and sat down. "Where's the doctor? Want to go and sleep.."  
Blaine sighed. "Kurt stop. Okay? Look I get that you're bullied and pushed around and abused by the kids. But we're not there. And it's just me."  
"I don't want to or like to sing." He said and crossed his arms. "I'm over it."  
Blaine raised an eyebrow, hiding a smirk. "So those wicked posters and playbills to multiple musicals mean nothing?"  
"Nothing at all." He said softly.  
"Oh goodness...so I need to cancel the tickets I ordered when I saw earlier Wicked would be in town.." He said with a sad face  
"M-maybe you and mom could see it." he said.   
He shook his head. "It was for us to bond over." He sighed dramatically.  
Kurt looked down. He didn't say anything but his eyes filled with tears.  
Blaine softly stroked his hair. "hey...what's wrong?"  
Kurt shook his head slightly, turning away. "Can we go home..?"  
"As soon as the doctor clears me, but Kurt talk to me. Please." He said gently turning his face back to his  
Kurt shook his head again. "My head hurts.."  
"I suppose I should tell the doctor he needs to keep you longer then." He said with a frown  
Kurt protested. "No. No just where I hit it. Think.. It's bruising."  
He shook his head. "It is but that's not why you were about to cry. Why can't you just talk to me?"  
"Don't know you. Now let's go. I'm tired. I'm hungry and I just want to go home."  
Blaine steeled his expression. "Fine. I'll go get the doctor." He said getting up to go, before tossing him the tickets. "Go with whoever you want. I wanted you to enjoy them." He said before walking toward the door  
Kurt put his head in his hands, tears dripping down his porcelain cheeks.  
Blaine took a moment to blink back his own, before he sighed when he heard Kurt sniffling. "What is it?"  
"N-n-nothing.." He said and took a breath.  
Blaine just stepped out the door, closing it firmly, before asking the nurse to see about when he could be dispatched  
Kurt brought his feet onto the chair, knees to his chest and sobbed lightly.  
Blaine sighed when he came back in and wrapped him up in his arms. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."  
Kurt didn't move or respond, wanting to go home.  
Blaine sighed and finally the doctor came back in to do one last check, before clearing him. "Let's go and I'll order takeout." He said softly  
Kurt nodded softly. "O-okay.." He said and wiped his tears.  
Blaine gently thumbed his tears away, offering his hand. "Come on I'll walk you to the car."  
Kurt shook his head and walked himself, struggling, but trying to keep his distance. Blaine silently went to the car, unlocking the door and left it open before getting in on his side. Kurt climbed into the car and made sure his back was turned to Blaine as he looked out the window. Blaine didn't say anything and didn't try to comfort him anymore, as he quietly drove them home, feeling tired and hurt. As Blaine pulled up to the house, Kurt got out, unlocking the door then going downstairs to his bedroom. Blaine sighed and ran a hand over his face, siting on the sofa, head in his heads as he took a deep breath. Blaine sighed and ran a hand over his face, siting on the sofa, head in his heads as he took a deep breath.   
Blaine quietly went downstairs after a couple of minutes, bringing some menus. "What do you want to eat?"  
"I don't.." He said softly even if all he'd eaten had been the two strawberries that morning.  
"Well you need too especially since your body is healing." He said with a sigh.   
"Well I'm not hungry." He snapped half heartedly.  
"Fine I guess I'll just tell your mom and she can decide what she wants to do." He said turning around.   
"Don't tell her. Don't be such an ass." He said, curling up more.  
"I'm not the one being an ass Kurt!" He said finally feeling his tears of frustration falling. "I defended you! I tried to help you! I got your damn jacket back! I wanted to surprise you with tickets to a musical I know you wanted to see! I accepted your secrets and let you talk to me and confide in me! I thought we had even bonded a bit. And you've done nothing but give me a hard time about everything!"  
"Because maybe I don't fucking want you here! You're not my dad! You will never be. They were happy, so happy! Happier than you make her now! I ruined that. I did. But I know I can fix it if you just wouldn't ducking be here! You hold my hand and stroke me hair like I'm 3, like I'm helpless. I'm almost fucking 16 I can look after myself!"  
Blaine felt like he'd just been punched in the gut, and he backed away toward the door, before he left the room closing the door, ignoring the pain he felt, before he started to write Elizabeth a note, explaining that he couldn't stay, but she could call him later if she liked.  
Kurt sobbed. He liked Blaine, he did. But he couldn't let another person into his life.  
Blaine quickly left the house, unable to stay there anymore, rushing home despite the tears he felt and the complete rejection and humiliation he felt.   
Elizabeth got home a few hours later, finding the note and tearing.  
Blaine texted her around the time she was supposed to get home. 'Hey. I'm sorry I wasn't there. I just had to leave. I'm sorry, but know it has nothing to do with you.'  
'Come over. Please. We'll talk Blaine.' She sent through her tears.  
Blaine sighed when he received the text, before cleaning up a bit, changing into some nicer clothes, since he had gotten home and binged in front of the tv having felt upset, and headed over.  
Elizabeth made some coffee and put it on the table along with some beer and wine if needed. She sat, trying to dry her tears.  
Blaine arrived and quietly knocked at the door, not wanting to disturb the house, already not feeling welcomed there.   
She got up and rushed to the door, opening it hastily. "Blaine.." she said softly, wrapping her arms around him.  
Blaine softly kissed her head and hugged her close. "Hey little Lizzy." He whispered  
"What.. What happened..? Is there someone else or something..?" She sniffed.  
Blaine gently lifted her chin up and kissed away her tears. "Hey no. Nothing like that. I'm just not going to stay where I'm not wanted, and I'm not going to make more problems for anyone."  
"What do you mean? You're wanted. You are." He said, rubbing his back softly.  
"No sweetheart I'm not." He said softly. "I know you love me and I love you, but there's more then just us."  
"It's Kurt, isn't it? I.. He's hard to get through to. I know. And he's always up and down. I think he's still upset about his father. That's all.."  
"And that's fine, but I'm not going to force myself on someone who doesn't want me around." he said softly  
"He does. He does like you. We talked about it when he was in school. He's just finding it hard to adjust."  
Blaine sighed. "Well until then I think we should hold off on anything rash." He said gently.   
She nodded. "If that's what you want." She closed her eyes and took a breath, before peeling herself away. "Do you want to talk to him? I haven't seen him yet."  
He shrugged. "I guess I could try." He said softly, and he gently tugged her back into his arms, holding her close. "Please don't be sad."  
"I'm not. I just wish things could be easier. You know?"  
He nodded. "Me too." He whispered, gently squeezing her  
She smiled a little, kissing his shoulder.  
He smiled and kissed her hair, before knocking and going to check on Kurt.  
Elizabeth nodded and went to the kitchen to start cooking.   
There was no response from Kurt.  
Blaine went downstairs, calling out softly. "Kurt? Kurt are you awake?"  
Kurt wasn't in bed. His sheets were peeled back, as if he'd gotten out of bed, but he was no where.  
Blaine quickly checked his bathroom, starting to panic. "Kurt?!" He called out, checking for any trace of a note left or anything.


End file.
